1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a manway hatch. More particularly, the present invention concerns a manway hatch associated with a tank for storage and/or transport of a fluid.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that manway hatches are often used to enable controlled access to storage and/or transport tanks. Such tanks may contain fluids that lead to degradation of exposed metal of conventional manway covers.